Reconnection
by md1347
Summary: What I think should happen after the Nuke scene at WOAK today  9/16/10 . The last day that Luke and Noah are on ATWT.


**Reconnection**

_Rated: NC-17 (gay sex)_

-P-

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

-P-

Summary: What I think should happen after the Nuke scene at WOAK today (9/16/10). The last day that Luke and Noah are on ATWT. This story came to me in a dream this morning, the day of the last show that Nuke appear on together, so I had to write it.

-P-

Noah was taking a last looking around the apartment he shared with Ali before he was going to leave for the airport. Luke's parents were going to meet Noah at his apartment and then drive out to the airport with Noah, so he could give Holden his truck. It would never pass California inspections, so he decided let Holden use it on the farm. It would be like he was still at the farm himself, in some small way.

Noah heard the doorbell ring as he came out of the bathroom and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Luke standing there. They had just said their goodbye at WOAK.

"Luke?" asked Noah as he opened his front door. "I thought we said everything we needed to say at WOAK?"

Luke didn't say anything. He rushed forward and pulled Noah into a deep passionate kiss. It surprised Noah but he was soon passionately kissing Luke back. Their tongues pushed passionately against the others as their kiss deepened. Both began to moan as they pressed their bodies against each other and could feel the hardness of their erections straining against each other.

Suddenly Luke broke the kiss and took a few steps back. Noah could see the lust in Luke's tear filled eyes.

Luke pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Noah eyes lustfully moved over his former lover's hot muscular chest and soon had his own tears running down his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Noah. Noah knew what Luke wanted but he wanted to be sure.

Luke didn't say anything other than reaching for his belt and started unbuckling it. Noah didn't seem to need anything more as he pulled off his own shirt and started undoing his pants as well. Soon they were both naked, standing there, just staring at each other.

"Are you sure? It's only been a few days since…" started Noah again. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Luke wanted this.

Luke walked up to Noah before he could finish what he was saying and raised his hand and touched Noah's face. As his hand touched his face, their large erections started to rub against each other, sending shockwaves through their bodies.

-P-

Luke and Noah began to kiss deeply again but they soon broke apart. Noah reached into his carryon bag and pulled out some lube.

"I haven't been with anyone but you, Luke." said Noah.

"I haven't either." replied Luke as he pulled Noah into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they deeply kissed while rubbing their hands all over each other's bodies.

"I missed you so much, Luke." Noah said huskily in between kisses.

"I've missed you too, Noah." replied Luke in the same manner.

Noah laid Luke down on the bed and started to kiss his way down to Luke's body starting at his neck. He soon was at Luke's chest and began to chew on his nipples. After a minute or two he moved his lips lower and lower until he was sucking on Luke's dick.

"Come on, Noah, all the way…" started Luke but he moaned before he could finish. Noah had hit bottom.

"Is that the way you like it?" asked Noah as he came off Luke's dick.

"You know it." replied Luke moaning with pleasure.

Noah kept deepthroating Luke's dick for a while and then started to lick Luke's balls while running his finger up and down Luke's butt crack making Luke shiver with anticipation. It only took a few minutes of rimming Luke before Luke was begging for Noah to fuck him.

"Noah, please, you need to fuck me." moaned Luke. "Please, Noah." he kept saying it over and over until Noah complied.

-P-

Noah lubed up Luke's ass and his dick and entered Luke slowly. It's been a while for both of them, so he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Luke. When Noah hit bottom, both Luke and Noah let out a moan.

"I've missed you so much." said Noah through a moan.

"I've missed you too." replied Luke moaning.

Noah began to fuck Luke slowly at first but then sped up when he knew Luke was used to his size again.

"That's it, Noah, run that big dick of your across my prostate." moaned Luke.

"Like this?" asked Noah as he deliberately drilled down to put as much pressure on Luke's prostrate he could.

Luke moaned loudly, arching his back and Noah could see that Luke's eyes were rolling back into his head. He was successfully fucking the love of his life the way he knew Luke wanted it.

"Th… ats… it… it... No… ah." moaned Luke as he stuttered out what he was trying to saying.

Luke's moaning only increased as did Noah's. He knew Luke wasn't going to hold out for much longer, so he picked up the pace making Luke's moaning louder and louder.

"aaahhhhh!" Luke shouted over and over as he came.

"I'm cumming, Luke." shouted Noah. "aaahhhh!"

Noah collapsed on top of Luke after he finished cumming. Both men were breathing heavy, sweating and in a daze. After a few minutes, they started coming out of their daze.

"And that's why I said it's like an out of body experience." chucked Luke.

"It was great." yawned Noah, "I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have pushed you away when I was blind. I'll never push you away again."

"I'm sorry too, Noah. I was just so afraid of being hurt again. I loved him but I was never in love with him." replied Luke. He was satisfied in more ways than one and he fell asleep in Noah's arms. Noah soon followed.

-P-

Lily and Holden pulled out in front of Noah's apartment but Noah wasn't waiting for them.

"Isn't that Luke's car?" asked Lily as she pointed across the street.

"Sure looks like it." said Holden.

Holden beeped his horn and waited a few minutes before they both decided to knock on Noah's door. They got out of the car and walked up to Noah's door. They were surprised that the door was open a crack.

"Anyone home?" asked Holden as he opened the door.

-P-

Holden not seeing anyone in the apartment walked over to Noah's bedroom door and opened it. Lily had noticed clothes that were lying on the floor in the living room. Holden froze in shock at the sight before him.

"What the hell?" Holden said in shock.

"What's wrong?" as Lily walked to where Holden was standing. When she saw what he was looking at and she also froze in shock.

Naked as the day they were born, Luke and Noah were sleeping, arm in arm, in Noah's bed without any covers on. The smell of the room and the condition of Luke and Noah, both knew they just finished having sex.

"This is going to be ingrained in my memory for the rest of my life." complained Holden as he turned and walked out of the room.

Lily laughed at Holden but she was still staring at the boys. She knew that the boys still loved each other and it was only their stupidity that kept them apart for as long as they were. Plus she was filling her mind with Noah's hot body and deflating erection.

"Wow, that must be great." she thought to herself.

"Stop staring and wake them up, Lily." Holden said with jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, sorry." said Lily. In a loud voice she said "Luke, Noah, we are going to be late to the airport."

The boys stirred and looked over at Lily who was standing in the doorway. When they realized they were naked, they started sputtering out apologies as they pulled the blanket up over their bodies.

"I'm so sorry." said Noah. "We just fell asleep."

"We can see that." laughed Lily.

"Where are our clothes?" asked Luke, still trying to wake up.

"In the living room. Why don't you take a quick shower first?" said Lily quickly as she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

She gathered up the clothes in the living room and laid them on the bed when she heard the shower going.

-P-

When they came out of the bedroom, they both apologized to Lily and Holden.

"We are so sorry." said Luke. "It's my fault. I basically jumped him."

Holden cringed. He didn't need any details.

"No, Luke, It's not your fault and I don't regret it at all." Noah said truthfully.

"I don't either. I'm just apologizing to my parents." replied Luke, trying to be polite.

"I'd rather just forget about it." Holden replied. "God, I just wish I could." as he rubbed both his eyes.

Lily, Luke and Noah all laughed at Holden.

-P-

After the last of Noah's stuff was in the back of his truck. Noah pulled Luke into a hug.

"This isn't goodbye; remember, you promised, you would come to see me in Los Angeles soon." Noah said almost pleading with Luke.

"I remember. I'll come out when I can." Luke said lovingly.

"I still think if we could drop our fears, we could find away to get back together." said Noah.

Luke agreed with the shake of his head and pulled Noah into a final kiss. Luke started to speak as soon as the kiss broke.

"I love you, Noah. I always have and I always will." said Luke with tears running down his face. He was in pain seeing Noah leaving but he knew Noah wasn't leaving him; he was going to fulfill a dream. It didn't make it much easier though.

"And I love you too, Luke and I always have and I always will." replied Noah with tears running down his face.

Noah got into his truck and started it up. Luke stood at the curb watching the love of his life leaving. Noah waved and then blew Luke a kiss and pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

Luke began to panic. Even when he was with Reid, he always wanted to be with Noah and now Noah was leaving for Los Angeles. He jumped into his car and sped off towards his house.

-P-

Noah said goodbye to Lily and Holden in the airport terminal.

"Thank you both for all the things you've done for me. I will never forget how kind you were to me." Noah began to cry as he hugged Lily. "You've been like a mother to me and I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. Make sure you email and call us. We want to know what's happening with you." Lily replied back as she started to cry.

Noah pulled Holden into a hug and said "You've been like a real father to me. I only wish it were true."

Holden was touched by what Noah said. "You are a son to me, just like Luke is. Don't ever forget that."

The loudspeaker came on and called for his flight to board.

Behind Noah, Lily and Holden saw Luke run in with a large carryon bag and he went right to the ticket counter. They both knew Luke was going to Los Angeles with Noah.

Lily, Holden and Noah said their final goodbye's and Noah went down the walkway to board the plane. When he got on the plane, he stowed his luggage and sat down in his seat. He was already missing Oakdale and the Snyders.

-P-

Luke ran up to his parents and pulled them into a hug.

"I just have to go." cried Luke with tears running down his face.

"We know, honey. It's ok. Call us when you get to Los Angeles." cried Lily.

"Be safe and be good to each other." said Holden with tears in his eyes.

Luke went down the walkway to the plane as Holden pulled Lily into a one arm hug and guided her over to the windows.

"It will be ok, Lily." said Holden. "I think they will be fine now."

-P-

Noah was thinking over what happened today with Luke when he heard a familiar voice.

"Is that seat saved?" asked Luke.

Noah looked up at Luke in shock.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Luke with a little fear in his voice.

"No, absolutely not." said Noah as he stood up and faced Luke. "I was the one who asked you to come. I'm just surprised it's this soon."

"I couldn't wait." Luke said with love in his eyes. "I know we have a lot to work out but..."

"I know. I'm glad you are here." Noah said with the same love in his eyes as he pulled Luke into a kiss.

-P-

Lily and Holden were looking out the terminal window into the plane. They saw Luke approach Noah and say something. They saw Noah standing up and a discussion between the two. Then they saw Noah pulling Luke into a big kiss. They knew then that everything would be ok.

Holden took Lily's hand in his and said "If they can do it, we can too."

Lily looked at Holden in shock and said "I think we could."

They came together in a passionate kiss as Luke and Noah looked at them through the plane window. Both boys were smiling.

-P-

The End.


End file.
